You're Just What I Needed
by BiteMe25
Summary: Summary Inside...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I own anything or anyone

Summary: Brooke Scott, the daughter of Karen Scott and Dan Scott. Sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott. She's like the golden child but what happens when Rachel comes to town?

WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH SO IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

* * *

Chapter 1- Who's Brooke Scott?

"That's 18 Luke, one more and I win!" Brooke Scott trashed talked to her fraternal twin brother, her other twin brother,Nathan, playing around with his girlfriend Taylor James.

"Your talk a lot of crap you know that right little sis?" He reached in for the ball but she stepped back still dribbling, the saw a car pull up and stopped as the girl walked out. She was walking over, Brooke was so wrapped up in her that she got the ball stolen by Lucas who shot the ball and tied up the game.

Brooke snapped out of it and took off her team leather man's jacket and threw it to Haley James, Taylor James's little sister and Lucas's girlfriend.

"Luck Pure Luck." She growled, losing was something she didn't like. Too much like her father when it comes to competing.

Lucas dribbled and did a cross over, Brooke played hard defense. Lucas bounced the ball behind his back and a under the leg cross over. He tried to do a spin but Brooke stole the ball and started it all over. Lucas sighed and went into defense mode, he reached in and backed up as Brooke faked like she was going left and ent to the right. She did a hump shot and it went in.

"Told you big brother. When it comes to basketball I got you beat." She laughed as Lucas slammed the ball into the ground and walked over to Haley, who comforted him.

Brooke walked over to the girl, "Hey you new around here?"

The girl nodded, "I'm Rachel Gatina. I just moved here from California, I was just driving around and decided to stop here."

Brooke nodded, "So how you liking Tree Hill so far?"

"It's okay I mean it's really small but I like it, it's better than Laguna."

Brooke laughed, "Your from Laguna Beach? I thought that was just a tv show."

Rachel shook her head, "It's a real place, actually I know all the kids that were on there."

Brooke nodded, "So what school are you going to?"_ Please say Tree Hill High Please..._

Rachel smiled, "Tree Hill High. You go out there."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I make appearances every once in a while."

"Cheery! Come on! We gotta go! Dad wants to talk to us remember?!" Nathan yelled. He was holding Taylor around her waist.

Brooke nodded and looked at Rachel, "Well Rachel Gatina, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, well if I go anyway."

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Yeah I guess I'll just have to hope right?"

Brooke slightly laughed, "Yeah you do that and maybe wishes will come true." _Good one Scott._

Rachel smiled and walked to her grey Monte Carlo.

Brooke walked over to her black 2008 Range Rover Sport.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan dropped Taylor and Haley off home.

Brooke went home to see her dad in the backyard, "Hey dad."

Dan turned around, "Your 2 minutes late Brooklyn! That's 20 blacks to run."

"Dad! I was practicing with Lucas and Nate!"

Dan shrugged, "Yeah well, now you have to do it anyway. So go!"

Brooke groaned and took off her jacket and shirt, she was wearing a grey wife beater and kicked off her baggy jeans and her black and grey basketball Jordan shorts were showing.

She put on her ipod and put on her ipod. A couple of minutes later she saw her brothers along side her.

When the Scotts ran it was quiet, they they all listened to music as they ran.

When they finally got back home, Brooke was beyond tired.

"Now Brooke, that last game was good but you could have made those outside shots, so I want you to work on that, make 100 and your done for tonight. Boys I want 70 suicides and 70 push ups after that you will be done too. Is that clear?"

They all mumbled something.

"I said is that clear!" Dan yelled with authority.

"Yea!" The three fraternal twins yelled back.

"Then get at it."

"That man is going to make me go crazy with those suicides." Nathan moaned as he sat down on in the Jacuzzi with Brooke, Haley, Taylor and Lucas's best friend Peyton.

"He really gave it to you guys earlier huh?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes, "More than we ever had to suffer, I guess because school is starting and so is the pre season but god! He's a damn tyrant!"

Peyton smirked, "Well you want a massage?" She had a crush on Brooke for the longest time, it went from shocking to weird to relaxing to jealousy. Peyton was just plain jealous no matter who what, whenever she saw Brooke flirting she freaked out and locked herself in her room.

"Nah, I'm good but thanks." Brooke relied kinda annoyed. The crush was cute but then it got pretty tiring and annoying, everywhere Brooke went at parties Peyton was there.

Peyton nodded and closed her eyes, loving the warm water all over her body.

Briiinnngggg!!

Brooke groaned. She hit her alarm clock and closed her eyes again.

"Brooke Get Up!" Her mother yelled, walking by.

Brooke tried to get back to sleep but Lucas's emo music blasted in the bathroom as he took his shower.

"God can't a girl get any sleep!?" She yelled.

Nathan opened the door and leaned on the panel, "So you gonna actually go today?"

Brooke sighed, "Is dad still here?"

Nathan nodded. They were used to Dan being away a lot so when he was here they avoided him like plague until they had practice with him.

"Yeah I'm going, I cannot stay a whole day with him."

Nathan nodded and walked out.

Brooke went to her bathroom and took a shower, when she got out she went to her closet to see what to wear today. She choose a tight blue polo shirt with her dark khaki cargos and her blue and white DC shoes. She grabbed her jacket and bookbag and went downstairs.

She saw her brother in the kitchen with their mother, "Morning."

Karen smiled, "Morning."

Brooke grabbed a banana and a cup of milk.

"Brooke please eat some food, I cook this great breakfast and you don't even look at it." Karen slightly whined.

"Mom Brooke is in a hurry she got someone who caught her eyes yesterday and wants to be there when she first comes." Lucas said while sticking his tongue out at her. She made a funny face and drunk some of her milk.

"Aw my baby has a crush but what worries me is...what about Peyton?" Everyone knew about her crush.

Brooke spit her milk out and started to choke, Nathan and Lucas ran to her aid. She shot a glare at them, basically saying 'hit my back again and I'll hurt you so bad you won't be able to have kids.'

"Mom! Peyton is my friend, nothing more but nothing less okay." She grabbed her book bag and her keys, "See you guys at school." With that she was gone.

Nathan and Lucas hugged their mom and walked out going to their separate cars well Nathan's truck and Lucas's car.

Rachel walked into her first class, she was a little nervous. She walked to the teacher, "Hi. Um...I'm new here." She handed the teacher a piece of paper.

Mr. Sanders smiled, "Class listen up! Today we have a new student. Rachel Gatina, Rachel why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Like how you got that hot." Tim Smith said from the back of the class.

Rachel ignored the comment, "Hi I'm Rachel I just moved here from Laguna Beach, yes it really is a place. I like dancing, I hate stupid questions and I'm gay so if you don't like that oh well that's just you and your homophobia." She took a seat between two girls who were smiling at her.

"Hi I'm Bevin. So your gay? It's cool in this school because nobody really cares you know."

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Really?"

The other girl nodded, "I'm Theresa. Yeah like Bev said nobody cares I mean if they did you could just get good in with Brooke Scott, she'll take care of it."

"Brooke Scott?" Rache asked not having a clue.

Bevin smiled even bigger, "Brooke is a basketball player, she plays big time on the court and off the court. She's gay and has two fraternal twins, Nathan and Lucas Scott. They all play on the basketball team, we cheer for them every Tuesday and Saturday."

Theresa nodded, "She's the most popular girl in this school, she hates people who discri...doscri..."

Rachel wanted to laugh, "You mean discriminate?"

Theresa smiled and laughed slightly, "Yeah that, she's really cool though. I mean she's queen or king Bee however you look at it." They turned around and started on their classwork, leaving Rachel wondering who this Brooke Scott was.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I own anything or anyone

Summary: Brooke Scott, the daughter of Karen Scott and Dan Scott. Sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott. She's like the golden child but what happens when Rachel comes to town?

WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH SO IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 2- Someone Has Their Eyes On You

Rachel went to her next to classes without bumping into the very famous Brooke Scott, she saw trophies in the hall way but still no pictures. As she entered the cafeteria for lunch, she went to get her lunch.

"Gatina right?" A voice behind her said.

She turned to see Bevin and Theresa, "Yeah Rachel Gatina."

Bevin smiled, "Well you got anywhere to sit Rach?"

Rachel smiled at the nickname she felt like she mad a friend all ready, "Not really..."

Theresa smiled as she grabbed a soda, "Good cause your sitting with us. Come on."

They got their lunch and walked over to a table.

"Hey guys. This is Rachel, she's new so be nice."

The rest of the girls at the table smiled and introduced themselves.

Theresa smiled, "We're all cheerleaders and this is our table."

Rachel took a sip of her soda, "What do you mean YOUR table?"

A girl named, Ericka, smirked. "Well here at Tree Hill you roll with a certain group. You see over there are the basketball players, they are the most popular boys out here, then it's the cheerleader. After us there's the football team, baseball team, soccer team, emo kids, nerds, band geeks, and wannabes."

Rachel's head was spinning from all the stereotypes, "Wow that's a lot."

Theresa smiled slightly and shrugged, "That's how we keep things in order around here."

Ericka and some other girls started to leave.

"Hey remember we have practice today don't forget!" Bevin yelled at them.

They nodded as they walked off.

Theresa was staring at Rachel, Rachel slightly moved a little.

"What?"

Theresa shrugged, "Well...wouldyoubeacheerleaderforusplease?"

Rachel blinked and shook her head, "Huh?"

Bevin sighed, "We need a cheerleader because our old cheerleader moved to North Dakota, what's there nobody knows but would you please?"

Rachel shrugged, "Um...sure?"

They squealed and continued to fill Rachel in on the school until the bell rang for their next class.

Brooke walked into class, she had skipped lunch to practice in the gym and boy was she sleepy now. She went to her seat, laid her head down and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes she heard the teacher yell.

"Ms. Scott this is not your bedroom so wake up!" A few snickers were heard as she rose her head from the desk, that's when it happened. A pair of pretty brown eyes staring right at her.

The teacher went back to the board to write somethings down.

"Rachel?" Rachel slightly smiled.

Rachel slightly smiled, "Your remembered my name? I feel special."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes, her sleepy state gone now. "Well I can never forget a pretty face."

Rachel's smile widened._ She's a player on the court and off the court._ The rumors of Brooke being a player kept repeating in her head, her smiled slowly turned into a frown and she turned around for the last time.

Brooke watched her with a confused look on her face, was it something she said? She pushed it out of her mind for even caring.

"Okay class today I'm giving you all a new assignment, you will pair up, my choice of course and write about your partner. You have until Friday to present your presentation on each other to the class. Now the pairings will be. Bevin Mirskey and Quinton Samuel, Theresa Higgins and Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott and Jake Jagielski no wait. Nathan Scott and Rachel Gatina, Jake Jagielski and Haley James. Brooke Scott and Peyton Sawyer."

He went on and on about the project and finally let them pair up and start working on the project.

Brooke went over to Peyton and grabbed a desk and scooted it over to Peyton's desk. "So...what's your name?"

Peyton laughed, "We know a lot about each other Brooke let's talk about...something...more important." She got serious and started playing with Brooke's hands.

* * *

Rachel stared at them from the middle of the class, "Rachel!" She snapped out of it.

"Yeah?"

Nathan smirked, "So you like my sister don't you?"

Rachel looked at him like he was crazy, "What? No I don't..."

Nathan shrugged, not believing her. "Okay if you say so..."_ 3...2...1..._

Rachel sighed, "So are they like dating or something?" She couldn't take it she needed to know.

Nathan smirked, "I knew it and no. Peyton likes Brooke but Brooke doesn't look at her like that."

"So why won't she just stay away from her or something."

"Because Peyton is my best friend and Brooke's my sister...plus Brooke doesn't have the heart to tell her no."

"So Jake what's your middle name?" Haley asked him. She knew him from being on the basketball team but other than that she knew nothing of him.

"Michael"

Haley smiled, "Jake Michael Jagielski...cute."

Jake blushed slightly, "So um...what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Duh that's easy It."

"What?"

Haley looked at him like he was crazy, "It? you never heard of the clown that only kills kids and every 30 years wakes up to feed?"

Jake looked at her like no what about it?

Haley's jaw dropped, "It's only the best scary movie ever!"

A few students turned to look at her.

"Sorry."

Jake shrugged, "I guess I never saw It."

Haley smirked, "Well I have it on DVD buddy and tonight we are so watching It." _Ooh smooth move James...hot guys, empty bedroom...scary movie...oh yeah!_

Jake slightly smiled, "Sure."

Practice

"Girls we have a new member of the squad, you all know her. Rachel Gatina." They all smiled and started stretching.

Brooke walked into the gym with her black sports bra and blue basketball shorts. She walked over to the cheerleaders.

"Keep bending over like that and we won't be able to practice." The girls stopped stretching and started laughing.

"What do you want Scott?" Peyton asked playfully.

Brooke shrugged and hopped on the bleachers, "Nothing much just watching the show." She still hadn't noticed Rachel, who was coming back from the bathroom. She had on black Juicy booty shorts and a tight white shirt. She noticed the squad at the bleachers and walked over.

Theresa smiled, "Brooke meet our new member, "Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "So are you like following me or something?"

Brooke smiled, "Well I just can't get enough of such a beautiful face."

Rachel blushed so hard some of the girls started giggling.

"Rachel and Brooke sitting in a tree...K-I-" Bevin paused and seemed to be trying to spell the word in her head.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Can we be a little more mature?" Jealousy was rising in her body.

Brooke ignored Peyton and stepped closer to Rachel, "So I'm having this party tonight and you have to be there."

Rachel smirked, "Why is that?"

"Because your my date and I'll look pretty stupid if my date didn't show up."

Peyton glared at Brooke, "Why are you having a party Brooke? There's nobodies birthday or anythings so why the party?"

"Because...I want to help Rachel here get more familiar with everyone." She winked at Rachel.

"Scott! Stop flirting and get your little butt over here!" Whitey yelled.

Brooke groaned and winked at Rachel, "Tonight my place get the directions from Haley over there!" She pointed at Haley who just walked into the gym.

Bevin smirked and bump her hip against Rachel, "I think Ms. Scott has her eyes on you."

"Oh come on you guys said she has her eyes on all the girls here."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Are we gonna practice or what? If not can we leave?!"

They started practicing, Rachel every so often saw Brooke staring at her until Whitey or one of the boys told her to pay attention.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I own anything or anyone

Summary: Brooke Scott, the daughter of Karen Scott and Dan Scott. Sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott. She's like the golden child but what happens when Rachel comes to town?

WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH SO IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 3

Rachel walked into the party, some people smiled and said hi. Others who didn't know her introduced themselves. She still hadn't spotted Brooke and went to the kitchen and got herself a drink.

"Let me get that for you."

Rachel looked up at the guy and slightly smiled, "Uh sure."

He dug in the cooler and grabbed her a beer, "So you new here?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah...I'm Rachel by the way."

He nodded, "I'm Felix. So how you hear about this party?"

Rachel shrugged, "Um...Brooke Davis invited me apparently I'm her date."

Felix nodded, "Cool I'm here with my girlfriend, Theresa."

"Oh I know her, she's on the cheer squad right? I'm a new member."

Felix nodded and saw Theresa being hit on by some blond guy and excused himself.

"You made it!"

Rachel turned to see Brooke with a cup in one hand and a bathing suit top in the other. She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...what's with the top?"

Brooke looked at it and threw it back outside to the pool.

"Oh that's nothing, Peyton just too drunk and threw me her top. The usual."

Rachel faked a smiled and rolled her eyes, she did not like the jealous feeling running through her body.

Brooke got closer, "Dance with me."

Rachel nodded and followed her to the dance floor.

As they danced, Brooke bit her lip and kissed her cheek. Rachel smiled and kissed her lips fully, Brooke held her waist bringing them to a halt as they battled their tongues from control. Brooke pulled away and closed her eyes. She opened them and pulled away from Rachel. "I gotta go!" She all but ran to the kitchen.

It had been hours since Rachel last seen Brooke and the party was still going. She was dancing with some girl named Lilah, they drunk but Rachel was just a little buzzed. They danced too close for Brooke who was standing next to Lucas and Nathan in the door way of the kitchen.

"What the hell?" _What the hell is this feeling? This isn't suppose to happen!_

Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm, knowing her temper. "Brooke their just dancing besides she just girl right?" He didn't mean to make it sound like it did but he didn't know how his little sister felt and was use to her one night stands.

Brooke pulled away, "Wrong big brother." She stalked over to them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Lilah slurred, "Beat...It Davis."

Brooke's jealousy rose, she grabbed Lilah's shirt and punched her. Lilah fell in her drunken state. Lucas grabbed Brooke and took her to the basement while Nathan called the party quits. As people left Haley, Taylor, Rachel, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Theresa, Felix and Bevin stayed around.

Lucas came upstairs and shook his head, "She's on fire down there. Nate we're gonna have to get a new pol table! She threw the balls at the walls and threw dad's freaking bowling ball on top of it!"

Rachel stood up, "Can I go talk to her?" Lucas shrugged and sat next to a jealous Peyton.

"Peyton just give it up okay." Haley said to her, yeah she was her friend but years of liking a girl who could care less about you like that was just annoying after a while.

* * *

Rachel walked downstairs, "Brooke?" She saw Brooke sitting on the floor holding her hand, crying. She ran to her.

"Brooke what happened?" Her hand was cut up and bleeding.

"It hurts..." Brooke knew smashing her hand into a mirror was stupid but dammit she was mad...still is a little.

Rachel went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and alcohol and bandages. "Okay this is going to hurt like hell."

Brooke looked at her with fear and held her hand away, "Hell no I'm fine. Just put on the damn bandage and leave!"

Rachel ignored her stubbornness and grabbed her arm, "Trust me okay." She took Brooke trembling, bleeding hand and poured alcohol on it.

"FUCK!FUCK! DAMN!BITCH!OH MY FUCKING GOD RACHEL!"

The ones upstairs ran down to see what was going on and saw Brooke crying and shaking her hand.

Lucas sighed, "What happened?"

Brooke shrugged, "You left... I smashed... She hurt."

Rachel fixed Brooke's hand up as everyone left. Nathan and Taylor went up to his room and Lucas and Haley to his. Rachel and Brooke stayed down in the basement.

Rachel sat on the couch next to her, she looked around and really let the basement's look hit her. "Wow a fully furnished basement." There was a bar, TV, pool table and even a bathroom and bed.

Brooke slightly nodded, "Yeah I sleep down here sometimes, it's like my second bedroom. Just like the quiet."

Rachel nodded and turned to look at her.

"Why did you run away from me? And why were you so mad?"

Brooke closed her eyes and let everything come out, "I like you Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "I like you too."

Brooke slightly smiled, "But that's just it. I never liked somebody like this before, first time I met you I liked you. Your eyes just make my heart melt and your just damn...look at me. Brooke Davis actually liking someone. When I saw you with Lilah, I just got so jealous and then so angry! I just wanted you to know that."

Rachel watched her as she spoke, she saw her insecurity and her nerves.

"Brooke...I can't explain this but I'm afraid of you. You reputation, I can't get it out of my head and it's killing me."

Brooke nodded, "Okay I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Rachel nodded, "How many girls have you been in a relationship with?"

"1"

Rachel smiled at that. "Okay how many girls have you slept with?"

Brooke's closed her eyes.

"Y-You don't have to answer that."

"I'm counting..."

Rachel's heart fell into her stomach.

"As far as I remember...at least 25." She waited for Rachel's reaction.

Rachel shifted a little so she wasn't facing Brooke anymore. "Oh."

Brooke got up and knelled in front of Rachel, "B-But that shouldn't matter. Rachel you've been here less than a week and you got me doing things I've never done before. Fighting over a girl, getting angry over a girl, turning down other girls and making me profess that I actually like you."

Rachel closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Brooke...your too experienced? How would I trust you? I've only had 5 girlfriends and only slept with the 5 you...your a player and I can't date or even like a player."

Brooke gulped, she was getting heart broken. "No...look at me...I can try...or you I can.Here now I'm telling you. Rachel Gatina, who've I've known for 48 hours, please give me a chance. I want to try and fall in love again okay?"

Rachel slightly nodded.

"Ms. Gatina w-would you g-go on a date with me?"

Rachel looked at her and smiled, "I'd love too."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I own anything or anyone

Summary: Brooke Scott, the daughter of Karen Scott and Dan Scott. Sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott. She's like the golden child but what happens when Rachel comes to town?

WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH SO IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

A/N:To see what Brooke and Rachel have on go to my account and click the link.

Chapter 4- First Time

A week had passed and Brooke was getting very anxious about Saturday night, her and Rachel's date. Rachel found it cute how Brooke was nervous, she kept calling asking her if she was allergic to anything, flowers, foods anything. Brooke wanted their date to be perfect.

* * *

Brooke paced up and down her bedroom, "Lucas help me I don't know what to wear?" She's been nervous the minute Rachel said yeah to their date.

Lucas stopped throwing his ball in the air and sat up, "Brooke calm down okay. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is Luke, I've...I've never been on a date date...ever since..." She shook her head not wanting to talk about what they both were thinking.

"Brooklyn Penelope Scott look at me, Rachel likes you okay so just suck it up, be a Scott and go in head first."

Brooke stopped, "Okay that was wrong in so many ways Luke. Where's Nathan when I need him?"

Lucas playfully pouted, "So what I'm second best?"

"Duh now get out and go find me Nathan!" She pulled him up and pushed him out.

5 minutes later Nathan came in, "What's wrong sis?"

Brooke sighed, "I don't know what to wear!"

Nathan went to here closet, he scanned it for a few seconds and turned to Brooke. "You have so many choices Brooke!" He grabbed a Coogi outfit. "Hey! This is mine!"

Brooke snatched it, "No It's not you just have one like it see mine is a small and yours is a large or extra large." She kissed his cheek, "Thanks now get out."

* * *

Rachel smiled at herself in as the doorbell buzzed, she went downstairs and opened up the door. "Hey."

Brooke's jaw dropped, "You look amazing."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you. You clean up well yourself." Brooke smiled and held her hand to the car.

Once they were in, Brooke started driving with Rachel playing with the radio.

"Uh Rachel I know I said I liked you and all but leave my radio alone."

Rachel rolled her eyes and started messing with it even more, she stopped and looked through Brooke's Cd's.

"You listen to garbage you know that right. What the hell is a AFI?"

Brooke took one hand off the wheel and grabbed the Cd's, "Those are Peyton's and Lucas's Cd's. I let her borrow my car and he stole my car."

"Oh" She didn't want to talk about Peyton, she just felt so unsure when it came to Peyton.

Brooke saw her facial expression change, "Rach...me and P.Sawyer are just friends, that's like my best gal pal besides Hales."

Rachel nodded and there was silence.

After a few moments Rachel started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You said gal pal? Where the hell do they say that?"

Brooke shrugged and joined her. _Maybe things will look good._

* * *

Peyton sat on the bench at River court, she knew tonight was Brachel's date and it didn't sit well with her. She heard a ball bouncing and turned to see Jake coming toward her.

"Hey Peyton, why you here all alone?"

Peyton shrugged, "Didn't have nothing to do so I came here. Your all alone, where's Jenny?"

Jake shrugged, "She's with her grandma, apparently she doesn't spend enough time with her only granddaughter."

Peyton smiled, "So you came here to play basketball?"

Jake shrugged, "I like to come here and think...and play basketball yeah."

Peyton smiled, "Well let's play." She jumped up and took his ball, running to the hoop. She shot and missed by a mile.

Jake laughed, "Okay lesson one...the point of the game is to get the ball in the net."

* * *

Brooke smiled as she parked outside of her family's beach house, she went to the passenger's side and helped Rachel out.

"You ready?"

Rachel looked at her with a fake scared look, "W-What are we doing here?"

Brooke smirked, "You just have to wait and find out." She took her hand and led her to the front door. "Aw crap I forgot something in the car, go in and get settled okay?"

She smiled and walked to the car, Rachel opened the door and almost cried. There were white and red rose petals all over the floor. Candles lit up the livingroom and dining room. She walked in and saw the bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice on the floor. In the middle of the livingroom was a red and white blanket with a little picnic basket and pillows. In the background you could hear Lil Corey's single First Time.

**Still remember when I first saw her face  
it was just your average day it was May or maybe June  
I think I remember, I ran home and told my mom I was in love  
she said Corey your just to young to even understand the word  
and I don't think your in it at all  
**

"Rachel..."Brooke's raspy voice shook Rachel from the sight before her. God that voice just made chills go down her arms.

Rachel turned around and smiled, "This is too much..."

**It was first time in my life that I  
had ever felt this way inside and I knew that it was real  
it was the first time the first time  
just like the snow fall coming down in June  
impossible but it could be true and  
I knew that it was real it was the first time**

Brooke walked to her and held her hand, "For you...it could never be too much." She led them to the living room and sat them down.

"How long did it take you to do this?"

Brooke looked around, "Couple hours but this isn't just it so eat up."

**Man you should of seen us holding hands  
telling our jokes and making plans  
knowing it our hearts it was the start of our ever after  
it was then I knew there could never be  
anyone for her but me and deep down in her heart she knew it too  
I'm telling you  
**

Brooke laughed as Rachel tried to hold the sushi with the chopsticks, "Rachel come on!"

Rachel pouted, "Brooke I can't do it! Can't I just use a fork like a normal person?"

Brooke faked a gasp, "People who use chop sticks aren't normal? That sounds pretty prejudice to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes and slightly laughed, "You know what I meant dumbass."

"Just for that I call this date over." She started to get up but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Don't" Brooke looked down at those brown eyes and smiled.

"Just joking Red...I could never walk away from you." She said looking at Rachel.

Rachel blushed, "Could you just help me with these things...please?"

Brooke smiled and went to help her. Which by the way she ended up just feeding her the sushi, she proclaimed Rachel chopstick handicapped.

**It was first time in my life that I  
had ever felt this way inside and I knew that it was real  
it was the first time the first time  
just like the snow fall coming down in June  
impossible but it could be true and I knew that it was real  
it was the first time**

Brooke stood up and helped Rachel up, "Follow me."

She led her to the backyard, "Close your eyes."

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, Brooke flipped on the patio lights and walked back over to Rachel.

"Open them..."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Candles and lights lit up the backyard, the pool was lit and had candle surrounding it as well as the jacuzzy. Rose petals all over the place, a blanket by the pool with champagne and other things on it. "Brooke what...what did you do?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around her waist, "Come on..." They walked to the blanket.

Rachel bit her lip, "Like I said before this is too much for me."

Brooke smiled, "Nothing is too much for you, that's what you have to understand when your with me Rachel." They sat down.

Brooke bit her lip and opened the champagne, she poured Rachel and herself a glasses and smiled. "So I wanted to get to know you, the Rachel that nobodyelse here knows."

Rachel looked down and then looked back up, "Only if I get to do the same."

Brooke shrugged, not knowing what was in store for her. So first question? Why here? Why are you here in Tree Hill and Where are your parents?"

Rachel sipped her drink, "Two parter huh? Well my mom bought the house back in California and told me that she enrolled me and everythng. Everything was sent down here and stuff and I started school on Monday. She basically shipped me off here and will be coming down here in a couple of weeks."

"So she just sent you here all alone? Seems like she care a whole lot huh?" She rolled her eyes but felt bad when she saw the sad smile plastered on Rachel's face. "I'm sorry Baby. I don't know what I was thinking."

Rachel slightly smiled at Brooke, "You called me baby."

Brooke blushed and hid her face, Rachel smiled. "Aww Brooke your blushing."

"No I'm not next question. Where's your father?"

Rachel's smile fell instantly. "W-when I was 7...we were driving and a car hit the drivers side, I was on the drivers side and my daddy was driving." She started to get choked up, she felt Brooke come over from behind and wrap her arms around her.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me no more."

Rachel shook her head, "No...I-I want to tell you...the car hit our side and it blasted me and my mom out the other side of the car, how no one really knows but my mother survived it with only a scar on her leg. I flew out the car and landed in the middle of the road, my dad got caught in the car somehow and he burned to death when the car caught on fire. I had to have surgery on my spine, wear a brace for 7 years and then I had surgery on my leg and wore a cast for a while then had physical therapy." She started sobbing and clung to Brooke. So many years and it all still hurt her heart.

Brooke kissed her neck, "Rachel I'm so sorry, I wish I can make it better. I wish I could kiss away the pain."

Rachel pulled away a little and wiped her eyes, "It's just I was close to my dad and he was my everything. I still get emotional."

Brooke kissed her eyes "Look at me, I want to make sure you don't cry anymore. I want to protect you from the pain, the everything."

Rachel looked at her, "I need to know...I mean I know this is totally off topic but What did you mean by love again. You said you want to love again."

Brooke let her go and back away a little, "Oh that..." _God please please don't make me._

"Yes that I want to know what you meant by that Brooke."

Brooke sighed, "Freshman year I met Danielle Paterson or Dani as I use to call her, she was my first love. My first real unconditional love...then things got bad. We started to fight a lot and stuff and it was so confusing too because she dressed like me, like a boy. I never was fond of other butchy type but she had me hooked."

_Brooke walked down the hall way, her and Haley were laughing at something Nathan said when she ran into someone. She fell down from the impact and glared at the girl standing in front of her._

_Nathan and Lucas took stand and helped Brooke up, "Watch where your going Paterson!"_

_Danielle smirked and looked at Brooke, "Sorry Brookie didn't see you there."_

_Brooke glared, "Suck on something Danielle."_

_"Tsk Tsk Tsk Gay girls don't do that sorry, but maybe your brothers or Haley can do that."_

_Lucas grabbed Nathan as he tried to grabbed for Danielle. _

_Brooke grabbed Danielle and forced her on the lockers, "What was that?"_

_Danielle smirked, "Damn Scott your hot when your mad, too bad you like femmes. I like a fiesty girl no labels." She pulled from Brooke and walked away._

_Brooke stood with her mouth agaped._

_._

_.._

_._

"_Hey Brookie?!"_

_Brooke turned around to see the raven haired brown eyed girl jogging over to her. Practice was over and Danielle couldn't get Brooke out of her mind since the run in earlier that day._

_"What now Danielle?"_

_Danielle looked at her slightly hurt, "I just want to talk."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "Damn I'm tired of this talk already see ya."_

_She went to get in her car, Danielle pushed her on the car and kissed her. It was full of fire, passion and just pure heat._

_Brooke pulled away, "Why did you do that?" She was still trying to catch up with her breath._

_Danielle breath, "I-I don't know but y-you kissed back."_

_Brooke groaned in frustration, "No no no! This can't happen."_

_She pulled from Danielle and got in her car. Danielle ran to the passenger side, "Why?"_

_Brooke sighed, "Get the fuck outta my car Dani!"_

_Danielle looked at her, "There's something about you that I like and I get what I want Brooke Scott. Always." She leaned in and kissed Brooke's neck._

_"Shit..." Brooke moaned. "God Danielle." She was not use to this at all, she was the aggresive one but now she wasn't._

_Danielle pulled away, "Let me convince you to give me a chance."_

_Brooke looked at her, her heart raced. "If I say maybe will you get the hell out of my car?!"_

_"Sure."_

_Brooke sighed, "I don't know, I don't like boys so why would I like a girl who dresses like a boy."_

_"I can change! I'll be what you want." Damn was she hooked, the fiesty attitude, the looks and the kiss it just made her want Brooke more._

_"Maybe okay. I got a party to get ready for Dani!"_

_Danielle kissed her again, this time Brooke's hands found their way in Danielle's hair. She didn't realize how much she loved kissing this girl._

_"Still wanna go?"_

_Brooke shook her head and attacked Danielle's neck._

"She changed for me, went back to a femme and we were together for 2 years."

Rachel looked at Brooke as she seemed saddened by the memories she was having of Danielle. "What happened?"

Brooke looked down, "It was Valentine's day and Dani and I were suppose to meet for dinner but she never showed up. I caught her and Peyton fighting in the middle of the street. I couldn't believe my eyes, she had Peyton in the freaking head lock...so I broke it up and asked what was going on and Peyton said Danielle kissed her. I always took Peyton's side and blew up at Danielle. Danielle denied it and said Peyton kissed her. Peyton was and still is kinda my best friend and we made a promise to never let a girl come between us. I chose Peyton and the next day Danielle left a note on my door, saying she was gone for good."

Rachel looked at her, "So you chose Peyton..."

Brooke nodded.

"So if Peyton and I were to get into a fight would you choose her again?"

Brooke looked at her, "I-I don't know Rach...me and Peyton have a complicated friendship."

"It's not a friendship if one is in love with the other Brooke."

"Where is all this coming from?"

Rachel looked at her, "I can't get hurt Brooke, so if your just going to realise that you love some one else later on down the road then stop feeding me these lines and let's go our separate ways now before we get in too deep."

Brooke looked at her, "It won't happen."

"Promise me then promise to never hurt me, choose another girl or to break my heart."

Brooke looked into her eyes, "Rachel I want you to be my girlfriend, my second real full emotion girlfriend. I PROMISE to never ever break your heart, I will not choose another girl and I will NEVER hurt you."

Rachel smiled through the tears, "Good because I want to be your girlfriend, and I promise to teach you how to love again. To be truthful and sincere to you. Always..."

Brooke smiled, "And Forever..." She gently took Rachel face into her hands and kissed her cheek, she kissed her forehead and then her eye lids.

Rachel sighed, "whore bag kiss me already."

"You sure do know how to ruin a good moment Rachel."

Rachel kissed her and moved the stuff out of their way as they laid down.

They explored eachother's mouths in total bliss not knowing what was in store.

Peyton smiled as Jake walked her to her door, "So remember Peyton it's not in the wrist it's all in the legs."

Peyton laughed, "Okay Mr. Basketball wiz. Thanks for today Jake. I needed it."

Jake smiled, "Maybe another time we can actually get a chance to talk, maybe eat, see a movie."

Peyton smirked, "Are you asking me on a date Mr. Jagielski?"

"Why yes Ms. Sawyer I am."

Peyton sighed, "What the hell. But I'll pick you up at 8."

Jake shrugged and laughed, "See you tomorrow Peyton."

Peyton slightly smiled, she just agreed to date with Jake because she was hurt over Brachel.

Read it now review it please...

In our next chapter we see how Mr. and Mrs. Scott take to Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I own anything or anyone

Summary: Brooke Scott, the daughter of Karen Scott and Dan Scott. Sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott. She's like the golden child but what happens when Rachel comes to town?

WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH SO IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

A/N:To see what Brooke and Rachel have on go to my account and click the link.

Chapter 5- Meeting The Parents/Dinner Guests

Brooke slowly opened the window and tried to crawl though the window, she slipped and fell straight on her ass. She silently cursed and turned to close her bedroom window. She sighed, relieved and turned to see her mom.

**"Brooke Penelope Scott! Where have you been?"**

Brooke groaned, "I was out with Rachel mom."

Karen glared, "Do you realise what time it is?"

Brooke checked her phone, "Um...4:30?"

Karen crossed her arms, "And you don't see what the problem is?"

Brooke threw her stuff down on the bed, "Okay mom I'm sorry but Rach needed me and I lost track of time."

"You forgort how to call and check in also?I don't understand why you couldn't just stay there for the night. I don't like my teenage daughter driving around this time of night."

"Morning mom."

Karen threw her hands up, **"Don't play with me Brooklyn!"** Brooke cringed, her parents rarely used her full name unless she was REALLY in trouble.

Brooke pouted, "Mom I'm sorry okay, next time I'll call and everything will be fine okay. Good Night well morning."

Karen nodded and walked over to her bed. She picked up the cell phone and took it with her. "Your grounded Brooke."

"Mom!"

"2 weeks no phone and no Rachel...until I meet this girl." She turned around and looked at Brooke.

Brooke's jaw dropped, "Y-you want to meet my g-girlfriend?" Brooke never brought home a girl before well Danielle but that was such a long time ago.

Karen nodded, "Tonight, I want to meet this girl that has my daughter leaving this house at 7 and coming home at 4 in the morning! If I don't, no phone or girlfriend for two weeks. I want to meet her parents too so have them come also." With that she walked out.

Brooke groaned and fell back on her bed, she had school in the morning. Maybe coming home at 4 in the morning wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she saw Brooke walking towards her. "Hey there."

Brooke smiled and kissed her cheek, "Hey your self cutie." She yawned and leaned on the lockers behind her.

Rachel looked at her, "Aw your sleepy. Sorry."

Brooke shook her head, "No! Don't apologize,it's not your fault babe."

Rachel nodded and smiled as the memories of last night came back to her.

_"Brooke stop! Put me down!"_

_Brooke threw her in the pool and laughed._

_Rachel came from under the water and glared, she slowly got out the water._

_Brooke's jaw dropped as everything seemed to go in slow motion. "Damn."_

_Rachel sat down on the lawn chair, ignoring Brooke._

_Brooke looked at her and played with the string of her swimming trunks. She walked over and hovered over Rachel. "Baby..."_

_Rachel looked the other way, Brooke backed away and watched as Rachel looked at her with a glare that was to sexy._

_"Damn Rach do you know how sexy your looking right now."_

_Rachel smirked, "Oh really how?"_

_Brooke walks towards her and leans in, Rachel moved out the way and let Brooke fall into the chair. Rachel laughed as Brooke glared at her. "Ha! That's for throwing me in the pool."_

_Brooke glared at Rachel, her anger was starting to get the best of her. She took a deep breath and walked away. Rachel watched her walk into the house._

_Rachel followed her, she peeked into the kitchen and found no Brooke, she peeked into the living room and found no Brooke. She took a chance and went to the little gym that Rachel had downstairs and saw Brooke hitting the punching bag._

_"Baby?"_

_Brooke stopped punching the bag and looked at her,"What?"_

_Rachel walked closer, "I'm sorry."_

_Brooke snorted and hit the punching bag again, she saw Rachel flinch back and sighed. She threw down the gloves and sat on the floor._

_Rachel came closer and sat across from her. "Why...Why are you like this Brooke? I was just kidding."_

_Brooke grunted, "You know my temper so why make me angry Rachel!"_

_Rachel closed her eyes, "I'm sorry okay but I'm not going to baby you. I'm not going to watch what the hell I say just because you have a little anger problem! Get the hell over it!"_

_Brooke glared at her, "You don't understand shit!"_

_Rachel grabbed her face and made Brooke look in her eyes, "I suffered from having anger problems since I was 10. Mom told me to just get over it and stop being mad at the world. I did! Now do you see me getting angry all the damn time no!"_

_Brooke pushed Rachel's hand off her face and stood up, Rachel did too. "So what are you saying that it's that damn easy Rachel? I can't do it!"_

_Rachel looked at her, "Well you better damn well try because I'm tired of having to watch what the hell I have to say because you can't take jokes. If you still want me as a girlfriend, you'll damn well try!" With that she stormed upstairs and to her room. She slammed the door and left Brooke downstairs._

_Brooke sighed and thought. She didn't want to ever lose Rachel for anything in the world, she was the best thing that happened to her. She would just have to try and deal with the anger problem. _

_She walked upstairs and went to Rachel's bedroom,she slowly opened the door and didn't see Rachel. She heard the shower on and walked to the bathroom._

_Rachel let the warm water wash on her body. Her radio playing her favorite song, I got a thang for you by Trina and Keyshia Cole._

_A pari of arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped. Brooke kissed her neck and turned her around._

_"I'm sorry okay. I don't want to lose you as my girlfriend, I-I may be falling in love with you. I'll try my hardest to control it." Her raspy voice was filled with love._

_Rachel leaned in and kissed her, the kiss became heated and Brooke switched their position and pushed Rachel up on the wall. Brooke kissed down to Rachel's neck. _

_"Mmm Brooke We can't." _

_Brooke pulled away from her neck, "Why not?" _

_Rachel bit her lip, "Because...I don't know...I didn't exactly want our first time to be in my shower."_

_As the words escaped Rachel's mouth Brooke turned the water off and pulled Rachel out the shower. She kissed her as they walked backwards to Rachel's bed. Brooke felt the bed hit the back of her knees and fell back. Rachel pulled away and smiled._

_Brooke smirked,she took a really good look at the girl above her. Water dripping from her breast, she looked too good to be true. Brooke kissed her softly.She flipped them over so she was on top._

_Rachel stared in her eyes, "I love you Brooke Scott."_

_"I-I love you too Rachel."_

_Rachel took a breath, "I have a confession though."_

_Brooke looked at her with confusion._

_Rachel turned her head and felt Brooke climb off her and next to her._

_"Rach...whatever it is, you can tell me."_

_Rachel looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I lied to you...I haven't been with 5 girls, to be honest I'm a virgin."_

_Brooke's jaw almost dropped, "A-A virgin?W-why would you lie about it?"_

_Rachel shrugged, "I didn't want you to think I was a prude or something, so I lied."_

_Brooke sighed and let it all sink in. "It's okay."_

_Rachel looked at her, "But I lied to you."_

_Brooke shrugged, "So it's not that bad. To be honest I'm happy because I want to be the one who deflowers you."_

_Rachel smirked, "Deflower?"_

_Brooke kissed her, "Hell yeah."_

_That night they touched, kissed, moaned and became one with each other. Brooke deflowered her Rachel._

"Rach!"

Rachel snapped out of it, "What?"

Brooke looked at her, "I've been calling you for like 10 minutes, you okay?"

Rachel smiled and got a dreamy look on her face, "I'm fine."

Brooke smirked, "Damn straight."

"Is something your not."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Rachel, who kissed it. Brooke laughed and sighed.

"My mom wants you to come over tonight for dinner, she wants to meet you and your parents."

Rachel sighed, "Too bad she'll only meet 1 of the three."

Brooke looked over and kissed her, "It'll be okay, I promise."

Rachel shrugged, "Promises are meant to be broken."

Brooke smirked, "Not mine, and I promise that if your on your best behavior tonight. I'll give you a reward.

"Oh really?"

Brooke moved off the lockers and pinned her against them, "Hell yeah."

She kissed her neck.

Rachel looked behind Brooke and laughed a little, "Brooke we have an audience."

Brooke turned around and her jaw dropped, "Dani?"

Danielle smiled and shrugged, "The one and only."

Brooke laughed slightly and hugged her.

Danielle held her and kissed her cheek, they pulled away and Brooke backed away closer to Rachel. She took in Danielle's appearance, she was wearing a pink,black and white shirt with a white mini skirt and pink and black converse.

"So you kept the look."

Dani shrugged, "A girl once told me she loved me like this so I decided to keep it, I think it works for me ya know. I have guys and girls on me, too bad I don't do dick."

Brooke laughed and shook her head, "The same old Dani."

Danielle took in the girl next to Brooke and smirked, "Who's your friend?" She had this look like she wanted to take Rachel right there on the lockers.

Brooke got in jealous girlfriend mode, "This is my girlfriend, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Dani and then Brooke, "Babe we need to go, we told Taylor and Haley we would meet up with them before 1st hour."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah." She turned to Dani, "It's good to see you Dani."

Dani smirked, "See you around Brookie."

Brooke nodded and followed Rachel off.

"So Dani is back, cool."

Brooke glared at Tim, "Shut up Tim!"

Taylor hit him in the head and shook her head, "I still don't like her."

Brooke shook her head and played with her fries, "You never did, none of you."

Tim shouted, "I did!"

Nathan laughed a little, "Only because you fanasized about her and Brooke like 24/7."

Tim shrugged, "At least I actually approved."

Lucas shrugged, "It's the past besides, we approve of Rachel and that's all that matters."

Rachel looked up from her cell phone and nodded, a ding was heard and she looked back down to her cell phone.

Brooke looked at her, "What cha doing over there?"

Rachel shook her head with her eyes still glued to the cell phone.

Brooke sighed, "Something's up."

"What if they don't like me?" Rachel asked outside of the Scott's front door.

"They'll love you just like I do, so chill out."

She opened the door and put a smile on her face, she held Rachel's hand as she led her into the kitchen.

"Hey lady, your looking mighty cute."

Karen turned around with a little flour on her nose. "Oh really? Nice try." She saw Rachel standing there, she had to say, Rachel was very pretty in her red,black and white blouse and black dress pants. Standing next to Brooke they seemed like they planned on wearing the same thing, Brooke had on a red shirt and a black dickie set with a white cap going backwards on her head.

"You must be Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Scott."

Karen smiled, "Karen, you make me sound as old as my mother in law."

"Hey don't talk about grandma!"

They all laughed

"Well we'll be in my room until dinner's ready."

Brooke started to lead them to her room but Karen staopped them. "Oh no you don't! Everyone is in the dining room."

Brooke looked at her, "Everyone?"

They walked to the dinning room to se all the faces.

Haley, Taylor, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Nathan, Dan, Grandama Rose, Grandma Brooke, Grandpa Royal, Grandpa Jack. Her aunt Deb, her uncle Keith, her cousin Ashley and her girlfriend Spencer.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The teens laughed while the grandparents glared.

"Brooklyn watch your language and come give your grandma a hug." Grandma Brooke said.

Brooke walked over and gave the adults hugs while Taylor motioned for Rachel to sit in one of the empty seats between her and Haley.

Rachel noticed she was directly across the table from Nathan and Dani.

She stuck her tongue out at Nathan, who laughed and threw a napkin at her.

Grandpa Jack shook his head, "You might want to watch your brother Brooklyn, he's hitting on your lady friend."

Brooke looked at Nathan and then grandpa Jack, "She'll never go for him grandpa, she likes them cute."

Nathan scoffed while everyone else laughed.

Brooke sat down next to Rachel.

Karen came in and put the food down on the table.

Grandama Rose smiled, "So what's your name dear?"

Rachel smiled, "Rachel Gatina."

Grandpa Royal shook his head, "You know that would've been your name Brooklyn? Yeah I picked it out but somebody here at the table just had to have someone named after them."

Grandma Brooke scoffed, "It's not my fault the name is golden."

Brooke laughed along with everyone else.

Uncle Keith noticed Danielle very quiet, "So how you been Danielle?"

All eyes were on her, she looked down at her food then back up. "Okay...I guess. Nothing to complain about."

Karen nodded, "How's your mom and little brother?"

Dani shrugged, "They're okay. Mom just got back to Tree Hill high as a science teacher."

Brooke rolled her eyes a little, this dinner was to get to know Rachel, so why was Dani even here?

"So how'd you hear about this dinner anyway?"

Dani's eyes fixed on Brooke, they were filled with hurt, love, regret, and loss. "Y-Your dad saw me in the store earlier so he invited me for dinner."

Brooke slumped back in her seat, "Way to go dad!"

Dan shrugged and continued to eat his food.

Rachel ate some of her chicken, "This is really good Karen."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah this is good."

Dani smiled, "I have to add too that the rice is great."

Brooke glared, "Noone asked you."

Dani looked at her, "Well I wasn't talking to you."

"Well your in my house."

Well I can leave"

"You do that. Leave just like you did two years ago."

Dani looked at her and then Peyton, "Had no choice, you drove me to it."

"You kissed Peyton!"

"Peyton kissed me!"

"Just go!" Brooke yelled slamming her hand into the table, her eyes filled with tears. She looked at everyone at the table and stood up.

Dani sighed and went after her.

She found her in her room, laying on her bed.

"Brookie..."

"I hate you."

Dani touched her shoulder, "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Dani got closer, "No you don't because what we had was real, it was everything you wanted right?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Why did you go?" Her walls always crumbled wth Dani.

"Because you didn't trust me and I couldn't take that so I left. I asked mom if we could move back to Miami with my grandpa."

"You kissed Peyton."

"Brooke no! Peyton kissed me, she said she wanted to see what was so special and she kissed me."

Brooke stayed silent.

"But it wasn't anything compared to your kisses."

She took a chance and kissed her.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HEY I REDID CHAPTER 5!!

CHECK IT OUT...

IT'S MUCH LONGER


End file.
